Fifty Shades of London
by behindtheredlace
Summary: Ana is a university student and has a quiet life in England with an internship at a small publishing company. When she has to travel to London for a meeting about the takeover of the company she meets Christian Grey and her whole world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a teaser for my new story which I will be posting chapters and updating weekly starting in November. Please leave a review/follow if you are interested in this story._ _When complete, this story will be a shorter version of all three books in the trilogy mixed into one. There will be some twists and ideas of my own too and this version is set in London, England. The background to all the characters is the same. Hope you enjoy! Becca x_

 ** _All characters and the Fifty Shades trilogy belong to E L James, everything written in this story is my own so please don't use any of my ideas without asking._**

 **Ana POV**

 _I am really not a morning person._ It's 8:15am on a mild August morning and I still feel half asleep. Luckily there was a Starbucks on the way from my apartment to the train station so I could grab a hot chocolate for breakfast. I don't drink coffee but the sugar from the vanilla syrup in the hot chocolate should wake me up a little on the hour and a half train journey to King's Cross Station in London. I have to travel there from York for a conference today. I'm in my final year studying english literature at university here and I was lucky enough to be offered an internship by only publishing house around here. York is a traditional, touristy English town and it's really beautiful but I love London. I love the non-stop city life and it's where I feel at home. Today I have been given the responsibility of representing the York branch of BXC Publishing at a conference alongside interns and employees of the company from around the country. Sharon, the editor I work with, was supposed to be coming with me but seems to have caught the same flu as my roommate, Kate. They announce the train and I step forward to the edge of the platform so that I can board the train and find my seat. I feel a little out of place in first class but there have been a lot of changes since the company was taken over a couple of weeks ago including the requirement that all employees travel first class to company events, courtesy of the company. I asked Sharon and she doesn't know who took over the company even though she is one of the highest paid editors working for them. I questioned Kate about it too as she has an internship at the Business Times so she is one of the first to hear about takeovers but still, nothing. I feel awful that she has the flu and I can't be there to look after her today but she is travelling to London to interview some CEO next week and I offered to go with her so we could spend the weekend there. I glance at my watch after going through my schedule for the day and realise that there is still another hour to go before I arrive. I decide to put my earphones in and try to think of ideas for another story that I hope to start writing. My dream is to publish books and possibly become an author but right now between classes, studying for exams, a part time job and my internship I really don't have much spare time to write. I type down a few points on my phone about a romance between two colleagues who meet on a business trip but that seems too cliché, I need to think outside the box if I want my ideas to become best sellers. When I look out the window again I notice that the train is pulling up to the platform. It's just after 10 but I need to get to Canary Wharf which will take 30 minutes to get to via the Underground. I make my way to the Tube and arrive at Canary Wharf earlier than I thought I would. I open Maps on my iPhone to find the nearest Starbucks or coffee shop to work in until 1:15pm as the meeting is at 1:30. I choose a seat looking out into the street as I take out my iPad and connect to the wifi to check emails that I may have missed as there is no cell service on the underground. There are a couple of iMessgaes from Kate telling me to be careful by myself because, as she keeps telling me, I am one of the clumsiest people that she has ever met. I scroll through emails about end of season sales in stores and the latest one that pings is one from Sharon.

 _From: Sharon Warner_

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _Hope you arrived in London safely. No pressure but I was just informed that the new boss is going to be attending this meeting too. He's the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Christian Grey. Good luck!_

 _Sharon Warner_

 _Editor, BXC Publishing Co_

The name sounds familiar, I think he's the guy that Kate is interviewing next week. 1:15 rolls around so I quickly collect my things and head towards a very impressive building in the heart of Canary Wharf called Grey House. Well, time to meet Mr Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian POV**

I wake up in a cold sweat at 4:30am. _Well this is a great start to an already shitty day._ I recently bought a publishing company as a favor to a friend and I'm expected to host some dull meeting today to meet the senior staff from each branch of the company. There are five spread throughout the UK with two in London, one in Edinburgh, one in Newcastle and one in York. The one in York I am already considering shutting down because the senior editor there has already pissed me off by being unavailable for today's meeting and sent her intern instead to represent the branch. If these are the careless decisions that she makes then I would prefer it if Ms Warner no longer worked for me. After lying in bed thinking for another half hour, I decide to head out and enjoy the sunrise over the Thames as I go on my morning run.

By 10am I am even more pissed off as one of my assistants, Olivia, has managed to spill coffee all over my jacket because she was staring at my face rather than concentrating on where she was walking. It would be unprofessional of me to leave the office just so that I can have a session in the playroom but then again, I don't have a submissive so that isn't really an option right now. I throw myself into paperwork and reading contracts until 1:25 when it's time to meet my newest employees. There are twelve seats around the large glass table in the centre of the boardroom but only I see that only eight seats are taken. I take a seat at the head of the table next to a nerdy looking guy with glasses and a spare seat, which I assume must be for the editor who couldn't make it. I hear a commotion at the door as the person who walks in behind me must have bumped into the doorframe and dropped a couple of files which Taylor is now kindly helping to pick up. I don't look up from my reading as I have no time for this sort of clumsiness so as I look up to fire the idiot I am met by a pair of startled, powder blue eyes. _Holy fuck._ She is, by far, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Upon noticing my staring she immediately breaks our eye contact and looks down at the table. _Hmm, a natural submissive._ I take a quick glance over the list of people who are supposed to be present at this meeting and notice that Ros has been added to the list. _What the hell?_ The only two who haven't been crossed off yet are Anastasia Steele and Andrew Kelly. I want Miss Steele to be as close to me as possible to protect her from that fucker Kelly. _What the hell Grey where did that thought come from?_

"Miss Steele?"

She looks flustered and blushes as I speak to her. _This is getting old, I'm so uncomfortable with how women react to me._

"I was wondering why you decided to put a spare seat between us?"

"I wasn't sure if there was a specific plan and, since Ms Warner couldn't be here today, I thought that seat was for her so I left it spare"

"Well Miss Steele you can move over and sit next to me if you like? I don't bite"

She blushes and bites her lip.

"Yes sir"

Her response catches me off guard. _Shit._ Ros enters the room next and sits opposite before winking at me and begins shuffling papers for no reason in particular. I motion for Taylor to close the door to the room so I can begin the meeting.

"Good afternoon everyone I'm Christian Grey, CEO of Grey's Enterprise Holdings and now the new owner of BXC Publishing. This meeting won't take long I just wanted to give you the opportunity to meet your new boss and meet your colleagues."

As I am about to carry on my welcome speech I hear the door opening and see, whom I assume to be Kelly, trying to sneak in without being noticed. He takes a seat next to Anastasia. I decide to ignore his late entrance and deal with him later.

"We have 5 branches throughout the UK and although the company has been established for eight years it is my understanding that there has been very little interaction between branches. I promise you now that the hierarchy will not be changing and I am happy with your work so I will make as little change as possible to the company"

I glance around the room at my employees. Kelly isn't even looking at me but is instead taking the opportunity to stare down Anastasia's shirt while she isn't looking. _That disrespectful fucker is fired._ I glance slightly to his left and am, again, met with those incredible blue eyes that stare right into my soul. It's unnerving.

 **Ana POV**

So far the meeting has been quite interesting however from what I heard about Mr Grey I thought he would be a middle-aged, grumpy creep; the type who hires 20 year olds to accompany him to events. From the second I stepped into the building I have felt out of place but when he asked me to sit next to him it made me feel comfortable and worthy of being here. I listen intently to his speech and I am pleased to hear that he won't be making any major changes to the company because I am very happy with my internship. After the meeting we all head to the cafeteria at Grey House. Mr Kelly is an editor at the Edinburgh branch and he is creeping me out. I can feel him undressing me with his eyes and it makes me feel sick.

"Well hello beautiful, what's a sexy woman like yourself doing in book publishing?"

"Mr Kelly, I don't know how you expect me to take you seriously after you just said that to me. First of all I am disgusted that you find that an acceptable thing to a woman, especially one who is at least half your age and a colleague whom you just met. Secondly, I will be telling my editor about this and she'll tell Mr Grey which means you will most likely be fired soon or have a lawsuit against you for harassment. Would you like me to continue?"

"No need for that Miss Steele, I think you've made your point"

I turn around and I am met by those ice grey eyes. _Fuck my life._ My new boss just heard my threat to a fellow employee.

"Mr Grey, Sir, I am so sorry.."

"No need to apologise Anastasia, I completely agree with you. Mr Kelly you're fired"

"What?! You are a crazy man! How can you fire me just because this slut doesn't want me? I can make her want me"

"SLUT?! You bastard! You are a sick son of a bitch you here me?! If you…OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN!"

I was about to defend myself as calmly as I possibly could when out of nowhere the red headed woman from the boardroom pulls me back just as Mr Grey swings a punch at Andrew. As soon as he lunged all hell broke loose. The other employees were, luckily, getting food from the buffet and didn't have to witness the exchange. Mr Grey's bodyguard pulled him away from Andrew and two men appeared from nowhere to escort him out of the building.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…I…thank you"

"No problem, I'm pretty badass," the redhead says with a wink, "I'm Ros, I work alongside Christian. I noticed you in the boardroom earlier are you an editor?"

"I'm Ana I have an internship with BXC in York."

"Oh wow so you're only 21? Well good job on how you handled that creep back there"

"Thank you. I didn't want to cause any trouble and I don't usually act like this I promise it was just a one time thing"

"Hey don't worry kiddo, I get the same way when I have to defend myself either for being a woman or for being gay"

"Really? It should just be accepted I don't see why people make such a big deal about it, just love who you want to"

"See I had a feeling we'd get along"

We head over to the other room where the buffet is set up and all the other employees are oblivious to what has just happened a few feet away from them.

"What is going to happen to Mr Grey, is he okay?"

She laughs, "don't worry Ana, he'll be getting told off by Taylor for causing such hassle for his team but physically he's fine"

"Oh good"

"You don't sound like you're from round here, are you staying overnight?"

"Yeah I'm from York but I have spent quite a lot of time in London so I'm meeting some friends for cocktails after this"

"Mind if we make it a work thing? I wouldn't mind joining and I think there are a couple of people here that could use a drink"

"Sure! The more the merrier"

"Great, here's my number. See you later"

She leaves just as Mr Grey returns and winks at him as they pass. _What was that about?_

 **Christian POV**

I was stood with my back to Anastasia while I was pouring coffee but I couldn't help but overhear her conversation with Kelly. I have to say, I am proud at how she defended herself because when I first saw her in the boardroom I thought she would just be submissive in her work, the stereotypical nerdy bookworm who works in book publishing. I was wrong. She isn't afraid to stand up for herself and I find that refreshing for all the women that I have been with seem to rely on me for everything. I got told off by Taylor for stepping in to save Miss Steele but we both agreed that Kelly should be escorted from the premises and never be allowed in my employment again. While I was cooling off before entering the cafeteria again I thought back to what Anastasia said when punched Kelly. She called me Christian. Only my family call me Christian but the way it rolled off her tongue made me feel calm and the familiarity didn't piss me off. I scan the room to search for Anastasia and see that she is talking to Ros. That woman is a force of nature so it's no surprise that they get along well. She notices me and finishes up her conversation and leaves, winking at me on the way out.

"Anastasia"

"Mr Grey I am so sorry for causing you such a hassle"

"It's quite alright Miss Steele. Although I have to say it was quite a shock to hear such obscene language coming from such a beautiful woman. Forgive me, I sound like that jackass that I just had thrown out"  
"No Sir, I take it as a compliment coming from you"

Again her comment catches me off guard. She bites her lip and all I can think about is how deliciously sweet I bet she tastes.

"I was speaking to Ros earlier and she invited herself and some of the other employees out for cocktails with my friends and I, care to join us?"

"No thank you Miss Steele. I don't often mix business with pleasure"

"Often?"

"Another time Miss Steele"

As I walk away I feel bad for leaving her like that but it's for the best. She looks so innocent she probably doesn't even know anything about the lifestyle and she probably has some dick of a boyfriend waiting back in York for her. I decide to try my chance anyway. _Seize the day Grey._

"Welch? Get my everything you can on Anastasia Steele"

 _1:30am at NightJar Cocktail Bar_

 **Ana POV**

I have had such an amazing night catching up with my old friends and getting to know Ros and other employees from the 'Grey Empire'. I get up to find the bathroom and as soon as I stand up I regret it, my head is spinning so bad. I find the line for the ladies room and I get a text from Kate.

 _"_ _Hope you are safe and having fun without me. Yes it is Mr Grey that I am interviewing next week"_

I quickly text a reply and try to lock my phone when I accidentally click on the contacts icon and see an unfamiliar name. In my alcohol infused confidence I decide to call it.

"Grey"

"Hello?"

"Anastasia?"

"Yes, who is this? How did I get your number?"

"It's your new boss. You called me Christian when I was saving your life earlier so I took the liberty of giving you my personal number"

"Well that was very kind of you Mr Grey" I can tell he is smirking.

"Where are you?"

"I'm having fun I'm with your lady Miss Ros"

"Anastasia have you been drinking?"

"Yep, just a teeny tiny bit"

"I'm coming to get you"

"What? Christian no I…"

He hung up on me. Bastard.

 _The next morning (still Ana)_

I wake up in a comfortable bed with the sun blinding me momentarily when I open my eyes. _Shit, this isn't my hotel room._ I notice a glass of juice and two pills beside me to help with the hangover. I cover myself with the blanket as I realise I am not wearing anything other than a white shirt which has a comforting, familiar scent yet I can't quite put my finger on where I recognise it from. The door unlocks and I stare wide eyes at who walks through.

"Good morning!"

"I can't remember anything from last night, what the fuck?!"

"Oh don't worry everything will be clear in a couple of hours"

"No Ros, tell me now!"

 _AN: I decided this story needs a little attention and spicing up (check my profile for more details on updates). So what do you think of the story so far and what do you think happened that Ana can't remember? As always, please follow/favourite/review because you don't know how much your comments mean to me (good or bad). Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Becca x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana POV**

"Seriously Ros what the fuck?! I mean, no offence but I do not play for your team!"

She laughs at my choice of words and usually I would laugh with her but I just want to know what happened last night.

"Oh my God Ana your face is priceless! Don't worry you're not part of my 'gay agenda'", she chuckles at her own joke before continuing," you got drunk last night and called Christian so, him being the control freak that he is, decided to take care of you personally"

I have an overwhelming sense of relief before I realise that my new boss has seen me threaten a former colleague, pass out drunk and undressed me all in one day. _Shit. That's me fired for sure._

"Well I guess I should leave then and head back to the office to pack my things"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure I haven't made a good impression on Mr Grey and he probably doesn't want such an unpredictable person in his employment so I'll head back home and pack my things"

"Don't be silly Ana! Christian will be back soon he just had a meeting this morning and then sent me as the messenger to tell you that he wants to take you out for lunch and drop you off at King's Cross himself later."

"Oh. Well that's very kind of him"

"Yeah it's a rare occurrence, I've never seen him act like this before…anyway, this is too much food for you to eat by yourself so mind if I join you?"

"Sure, help yourself! I need to shower and change first though"

I head to the bathroom and stand a little longer than I normally would in the shower. I go over the events of the past 48hrs in my head and try to make sense of it all which doesn't prove successful. I'm drying off with one of the fluffy white hotel towels and am about to get changed into my clothes from yesterday when I notice a pile of new clothes next to my own with a note on top.

 _"_ _Anastasia I hope I chose the correct size and style of clothes for you. I know its difficult but trust Ros and meet me at Grey House at noon. C x"_

How sweet can is this man, but he's my boss. I shake my head in an attempt to shake free my feelings and change into the white Converse, grey skinny jeans and black t-shirt with lace on the shoulder and three quarter length sleeves. _Perfect fit, another point to Grey._ I dry my hair before heading back into the room to find Ros on her second plate of breakfast. I help myself to a slice of toast and some scrambled eggs and we eat in a comfortable silence.

"C'mon then little lady, the boss man says you have to trust me. Leave your stuff, Taylor will sort everything out"

"Erm, okay"

We head out of the Radisson Blu and I'm ready to head to the nearest Underground station but Ros gently pulls me into the black Audi waiting at the bottom of the steps to the hotel.

"Am I supposed to get used to this?" I ask Ros nervously. I'm not comfortable having people work for me when I can easily carry out the task myself.

"Well it makes sense to have the security measures in place, Christian is a very powerful man. You forget about it eventually and everyone in the 'Grey Bubble' becomes like your second family"

"Well I like everyone I've met so far it's too bad my internship ends when I finish uni and I have to go back to York this evening, I don't know when I'll be in town again after this"

"We'll figure something out. Here we are, his highness' kingdom"

We step out of the car and walk arm in arm across the Grey House lobby into the private elevator which goes up to Christian's office. As soon as the doors ping open, I feel his presence before I see him. Like yesterday he is in a light grey suit and white shirt with a dark grey tie.

"Miss Steele you look beautiful. Plan on threatening any of my staff today?"

"I'm not sure, I thought about taking out Taylor just for fun but that might ruin his reputation around here"

Everyone laughs but I see Taylor step back from me a little.

"Well I'll leave you two to enjoy yourselves while I do all the work around here"

"Yeah yeah Ros, just remember who owns this company and signs your paycheques"

She gives him a sarcastic smile and flips the bird before leaving the office with Taylor so it is just me and Christian by ourselves.

"So Anastasia, care to join me for lunch?"

"I'd love to Sir"

He takes my hand and immediately I feel a jolt of electricity surge through me. _I wonder if he feels it too._ We walk through the reception in front of his office and to a stairwell, I hesitate a little.

"Trust me?"

"Yes"

I follow him up the stairs and out of a double door once we reach the top. I step out and I am met with the most amazing view ever.

"Oh my"

We are on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in London with a 360 view of the vast city below us. There is a picnic lunch set up for us looking over the river but one of my favourite parts of the view is the man stood in front of me.

"You did all this?"

"Yes, well…I planned it" a look of guilt passes over his face like he is internally punishing himself for something.

"Christian it's perfect" _Like you._

 **Christian POV**

I must admit that Miss Steele has brought some colour into my life since I met her yesterday. After she called me from the bar I felt the need to look after her myself rather than send one of my staff to look after her. I brought her back to the hotel room and fell asleep next to her and, amazingly, she kept the nightmares away. I felt bad about leaving her to wake up by herself this morning but I needed to work and plan for today. When I called Ros to ask her how Ana was this morning she explained that Ana thought it was her that had slept with her ha! _No baby you're all mine and necrophilia is not my thing._ Since she seems so sweet and innocent I decided to try my hand at romance for once. The rooftop is my escape and I've never brought anybody up here. It's my own place so that when it all gets too much in the city I have some place of my own, free of all the stress, all the troubles of my past. I get the same feeling of freedom when I'm with Ana. _Forget it Grey._ I tried to focus on work but I couldn't wait for noon to roll around so I could see her again. When she stepped out of the elevator with Ros I had to remind myself to breathe because she is beautiful. I was worried when we first got onto the roof and I realised she wasn't following me anymore, she was just staring. I mentally kicked myself for not setting this up myself, which would've been more romantic than making Taylor do it for me. We eat lunch is comfortable silence which I am glad about because I hate forced small talk.

"When does your train leave?"

"4:30, thank you Mr Grey"

"Why do you insist on calling me Mr Grey?"

"I want to keep our relationship professional Sir, with all respect I am your employee and I don't even live in the area so I'm sorry"

"Anastasia I don't usually believe in fate but I'm pretty sure we'll meet again soon so enough with all this depressing talk and lets enjoy lunch"

"Okay Christian"

"So tell me about your family"

"My dad, Ray, was in the army and moved to the states when I started university, he lives in Montesano now. My mum moved to Savannah a few years ago after she met her fourth husband in Vegas and fell head over heels in love"

"What about you? Do you fall head over heels in love very often"

"No, I've never had a boyfriend"

"Really? But Ana, men must throw themselves at you"

"None that I've wanted…until recently"

 _Recently? I'm going to kill that fucker._

"I see"

We talk for the rest of the afternoon and I laugh so much that my face hurts thanks to the stories she tells me about growing up with her best friend Kate.

"Shit it's 4'o'clock already! We better get to the train station so you don't miss your train"

A look of disappointment flashes across her face but she quickly masks it with a smile before standing up and reaching for my hand so we can walk back to my office to collect her things. She doesn't let go of my hand the whole car ride to the train station and usually the affection would make me feel uncomfortable but I crave her touch. We arrive at the station with a little time to spare so I send Taylor to Starbucks to get her a hot chocolate for the journey home while I wait with her and watch the announcement boards, looking for information on which platform she has to go to.

"Christian I had a great day, thank you"

"Anytime Ana, here I asked Taylor to get you a drink for the way home"

"Thank you"

The train the York is announced and I feel my heart drop to my stomach.

"See you soon"

I pull her into a hug and she reaches up to plant a kiss on my cheek before walking off to the ticket gate to board the train. I stay in the same spot watching her leave until she is out of my sight.

"Taylor, take me home please"

"Yes Sir" What is he smiling for? _Must be 'the Ana effect'_. Time to put my plan into motion. I find Katherine Kavanagh's number and hope that she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Kavanagh this is Mr Grey. I'm calling about Anastasia…"

 **Ana POV**

I've had the most perfect day and being held in Christian's arms was heaven, even if it was only for a few moments when he hugged me to say goodbye. I drink my hot chocolate on the way home and begin to write some ideas down for a new book, I suddenly feel inspired. I get to the train station and it is dark so I dread the walk home as York is quite a lonely city at night. I am about to cross the road when I am stopped by a man in a suit.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes?"

"Mr Grey ordered this car for you ma'am, he wanted to ensure that you got home safely"

"Thank you"

I gladly accept and send a text to Christian.

 _"_ _Thank you for lunch, thank you for the inspiration, thank you for the ride home. A x"_

I don't have to wait long before I get a reply.

 _"_ _You're welcome Anastasia, I enjoyed myself today too. C x"_

I listen to 1989 by Taylor Swift on the way home and I am greeted at the door by Kate.

"Hey! How was your trip?"

"Great thanks, I'm so tired though I just want to curl under the blankets and sleep"

"You met the new boss then?"

"Yeah it was the same guy that you're meeting with next week"

"Yeah I…oh really? What a coincidence"

"Yeah…" I frown at her. _What are you hiding Kavanagh?_

I head to my room and throw my bags on the floor; I just need to sleep. I decide to text Christian to let him know that I got home safely.

 _"_ _I got home safely. I hope to see you soon but I don't know how soon that will be. A x"_

 _"_ _I have an idea of how soon that will be. Dream sweet dreams Ana. C x"_

Wait, what? What does he mean? I switch off my phone and put it on the bedside table. _Infuriating man…_

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry for the few and far between updates but uni is a lot of work and being an English Lit student isn't easy, there are a lot of books to read! What do you think Christian is planning? As always thank you for your support it means so much to me. Please favourite/follow and leave a review or message me if you think you can guess where the story is going or just have any questions, I try to reply to everyone. Enjoy! Becca x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana POV**

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed but my body is aching, there's something about London that drains me. I head downstairs to start cooking breakfast for Kate and I before I open my laptop to check emails and my social media accounts. I put our scrambled eggs and toast on a tray and head up to Kate's room as usual we eat our breakfast together in her bed on Saturday mornings.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling after yesterday? You passed out asleep before you had the chance to tell me about Grey"

"It was exhausting and very informative"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What about him? Even you, who finds something good in everyone, must have formed an opinion about him even though you only met him briefly."

"I can understand why people find him attractive. He's very polite, intimidating and erm, clean."

"Clean?"

"Mmhmm"

We eat in silence as we watch some stupid reality show and I can't help but feel like Kate knows more than she is telling me.

 **Kate POV**

Shortly after Ana text me yesterday evening to let me know that she was on her way home I got a call from Christian Grey's private number. I thought the asshole was cancelling on me, it's not like he's been the easiest person to get a meeting with, when I accepted the call I wasn't at all expecting the words that came out of his mouth.

"Hello?"

"Miss Kavanagh this is Mr Grey. I'm calling about Anastasia, I believe the two of you live together?"

"Yes"

"I met her today in the meeting and she struck me as someone that I would like to keep in my employment. I remembered that I have a meeting with you next Wednesday and wondered if it would be possible to have Miss Steele accompany you for the day. This won't affect our meeting of course."

"Of course Mr Grey, I'm sure Ana would be gladly accept the invitation."

"You can't tell her anything about me calling you. I'll pay for your transport and hotel for the night so you can spend some time in the city, I know how much she loves it here."

"I won't tell her anything, thank you Mr Grey."

"You're welcome Miss Kavanagh. See you on Wednesday."

With his final words the call discontented. _What the hell is going on between those two?_

 **Christian POV**

It's only been a day and I can't get Anastasia Steele out of my head. The thing that bothered me more than anything was the dream that I had about her last night.

 _She is on her back blindfolded and her hands are bound with my tie above her head so she can't touch me. Her breathing is shallow as she eagerly awaits my next move._

 _"_ _Anastasia what are the safe words?"_

 _"_ _Yellow and Red"_

 _I flick the leather riding crop I am holding against her left breast._

 _"_ _Safe words Anastasia?"_

 _"_ _Yellow and red, Sir"_

 _"_ _Good girl, now you get your reward"_

I woke up that morning with a hard on which hasn't happened for a long time. It was a welcome change to my usual night terrors but dreaming about Anastasia made me want her even more. It also made me realise that to 'play' the way I want to I need to design something a bit more specialised than what I have now. The weekend is no different to weekdays for me. I wake up, work out and check emails to prepare for the day ahead. This morning however I am distracted and can't seem to focus on work the way I usually do and I know the reason why. After my call to Miss Kavanagh she agreed to bring Anastasia to London with her and I felt something that I didn't recognise and something that I feel whenever I think about Ana, it's unsettling.

 **Ana POV**

The weekend has gone by in a blur and all too soon it's Monday. I sit through my English lectures and daydream about his icy grey eyes, his unruly copper hair, I wonder what his body looks like underneath that suit? _Shit, get a grip Steele!_ I have spare time between lectures and decide to look up train ticket prices to London. _What am I doing? Stalking my boss now?!_ I'm relieved when the lecture is over and I can finally get home and into comfortable clothes with my laptop and a glass of wine. Kate has been pretty quiet the past couple of days and I don't want to bother her, she's probably nervous about interviewing Christian. I check social media sites as always and see that GEH and Ros now follow me on Twitter so I follow them back. I turn off all my notifications and start writing up class notes, edit a small section of work for Sharon which is due on Wednesday and write the first chapter of my new idea for a book.

 **Tuesday (still Ana POV)**

I wake up early and go for a run around the city while it is tourist-free and I have chance to admire the sunrise over the old buildings. Once I get back home I shower and get ready to leave for uni, luckily I only have one lecture today because I stayed up way too late writing last night and once again dreamt about those icy grey eyes. I don't particularly enjoy the class itself but the people in it have been my friends since first year and we've barely had the chance to see each other recently.

"What are you doing this weekend Ana?"

"I'm not sure yet, why?"

"Well we were thinking of having a girls day on Saturday for old times sake before we all get completely consumed by work"

"Yes I'd love to! Shit, I've got to run, Kate locked herself out of the house. See you soon!"

"Bye!"

I miss my friends but I guess I shut myself off from people in fear that they will leave me or to prepare me for moving. I haven't told anyone yet but I don't plan on staying in England for much longer after I graduate. It makes sense to me because my parents live in the States now but it would mean leaving Kate and starting a whole new life by myself. I try to push the though out of my head.

I get home just as it begins to rain and see Kate sat on the step, leaning against the door.

"Thank you Ana! You're a life saver!"

"And you're overdramatic"

"Yeah whatever, do you want to order pizza tonight?"

"Sure"

I head upstairs to change clothes and grab my laptop to write a little more before I completely switch off for the night. I always try to get more sleep on Tuesday night because Wednesday is my work day at the publishing company with Sharon and as much as I love it, it is a lot more tiring than going to lectures.

The evening flies by and 2 bottles of wine and a lot of pizza later, Kate and I are laughing at some stupid video on YouTube of goats screaming.

"Ana, come with me tomorrow."

"What?"

"Come with me tomorrow, to London."

"I'd love to but you know I have work and I can't miss it."

"I've sorted everything out! You can come with me tomorrow morning, I booked us a hotel for the night so you just have to be by yourself for a couple of hours while I interview Grey and then we can do whatever you want to do."

"Really?! Kate you're the best!"

"I know I'm pretty amazing aren't I?"

"The best friend in the world!"

"We've had too much wine to wake up early tomorrow unless we go to bed soon."

"I don't want another hangover they're awful, lets go."

I say goodnight to Kate and quickly message Ros asking if she's free to go for drinks tomorrow evening with Kate and I. I almost text Christian too but then think better of it, I shouldn't be asking my boss out on a date. Once again I fall asleep dreaming about him, _what spell have you cast over me Grey?_

 ** _A/N: So here is the long overdue update! I want to write in present time so this chapter and chapter 5 (tomorrow) will be pre-Christmas (it will make sense eventually trust me haha) and chapter 6 onwards will be in real time. For update times on this story and my other current story 'You & I' check my profile or follow me on Twitter. Any ideas of what will happen when they meet again? As always please review/follow/favourite and enjoy! Becca x_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana POV**

I wake up early and shower before I pack an overnight bag and head downstairs to meet Kate. I always try to travel light but it never works so I decide to take a small suitcase and pack a light denim shirt for tomorrow and a pair of white jeans. I also decide to borrow Kate's plum dress incase we go anywhere that requires me to dress up a little more than casual. I do have my own dresses but this one of Kate's is my favourite and all my dresses are for partying, not restaurants. I have no idea what we are going to do today so I dress casual in skinny jeans, an oversized grey knit sweater and dark grey Converse. I throw my makeup bag and a pair of black heels into my suitcase too along with some sleep shorts and a tank top from Victoria's Secret. Checking that I have everything I need, I head down the stairs to meet Kate who is already in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Am I late?"

"No don't worry I didn't take as long getting everything together as I expected. Do you have anything in mind for us to do today after I'm done with the interview?"

"I was thinking maybe just walking around Hyde Park? And stopping at my favourite shop of course because it isn't far away."

"I don't understand why you spend so much money on underwear Ana really I mean it's not like you have a boyfriend to see it…or have you met someone?"

"It just makes me feel better when it matches! And I don't know yet, we'll see."

"Hmm, we better get going or we'll miss the train, I want to go to Starbucks first."

We head out of the house and Kate runs through the questions she has for the interview as we walk.

"Oh my God Kate! You can't ask the man if he's gay!"

"Why not? He hasn't been photographed with any women and there is no mention of him dating anyone."

"He's not gay."

"How do you know?"

"I erm…I just didn't get that vibe from him when we were in the meeting."

"Well I'm still going to ask the question anyway, it might knock him off his high horse for once he seems like such an ass"

"Kate you haven't met him…"

"And you have for what, an hour?" She cuts me off, "Ana I'm telling you there is something about him that doesn't seem right to me."

With that she pulls out her phone and frowns.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on lets check the timetable before we get coffee."

The train is on time so I head over to Starbucks to get in line and order for us both. Ever since that text Kate got she has been acting a little strangely. I ignore it and blame it on nerves because Christian doesn't have the best reputation in the world but she'll meet him and change her mind I'm sure. I hand Kate's coffee to her and we head to the platform just as the train is pulling in.

"Where are we?" I ask, expecting to be in a coach further back and having to walk to the other end of the platform.

"First Class," she says icily.

"Kate are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous, sorry Ana." She flashes a quick smile.

We find our seats and not long after I sit down I get a text from Christian.

 _"_ _Safe travels Miss Steele. I look forward to seeing you soon. Christian."_

"Oh my."

"Ana what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Christian, I mean Mr Grey just sent me a text," I say as I pass my phone to her.

"Wow Grey, subtle."

"You knew?!"

"I knew something was going on between you," she winks at me and I decide to finally fill her in on everything that happened last week.

"Ana he likes you!"

"Why me? He's the CEO of a huge company and I'm just, me."

"Well I know he cares about you or he wouldn't have convinced us to stay overnight and paid for this upgrade, he's thought of everything."

"You're reading into this too much Kate."

"We'll see Ana, we'll see."

The rest of the journey goes by so quickly that I don't realise that we have arrived at Kings Cross Station until Kate gently pokes me and tells me to move so we can get our luggage. We head outside to try and find a taxi but just as Kate is about to call for one, I spot Taylor.

"Miss Steele nice to see you again. Miss Kavanagh," he nods to us and puts our bags in the trunk before opening the door for us to get in.

"See, he thought of everything," Kate whispers to me as we pull out of the parking bay and onto the busy street. I zone out and look out of the window and all the streets passing by and realise that I recognise the area that we are in.

"I know where we're going, it's the same place as last time."

Taylor pulls up outside the hotel and opens the door for us once again; we go to the front desk to check in as our bags are taken up to the room for us. We head up in the elevator and don't stop until we reach the penthouse, _he is so over the top._ When we reach the room I see why he chose it for us. The suite has two bedrooms and a small living area but the view is amazing, it overlooks one of the most beautiful parts of Kensington. I am abruptly pulled out of my daydream by Kate calling me.

"Ana there's a note for you!"

"Coming!"

I walk over to the table and see a bouquet of white roses with a card between them.

" _Ana, I hope you like the flowers and don't feel that I am being too forward. I would like for you and Miss Kavanagh to accompany my brother and I for dinner tonight. We will pick you up at 7pm. Christian."_

"Kate we have plans tonight!"

"His brother? Well I better get going so I'm not late to the meeting but you know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"We are definitely having a Victoria's Secret shopping spree when I get back!"

"Deal. Good luck! I love you!"

"Love you too Ana! See you later."

 **Christian POV**

I am more nervous than I have ever been for any interview and it isn't Miss Kavanagh that is the cause of these nerves, it's Ana. I know how close her and Ana are and I am scared that if I give her the wrong impression she will stop me and Anastasia from being together. _Being together? Grow some balls Grey, you'll never be a couple._ I hear the elevator ping which makes me look round because it isn't time for the meeting yet.

"Hey little bro!"

"Lelliot! Long time no see, did you get bored of Seattle?"

"Nah I just thought I should come over a little before Christmas so I can see what London has to offer before family time."

"You mean prey on some poor girl for a one night stand and then never speak to her again?"

"Okay Mr Romantic I understand that you're jealous because my good looks take all the female attention away from you."

"Whatever, you have to leave I have a meeting soon but I do have plans for us tonight."

"Oh no," he groans, "Are you trying to set me up?"

"I met someone recently who is an intern at the publishing company that I just bought, she is in the city with her friend and I thought it was only polite that the one person she knows here should take her out to dinner."

"This friend better be hot I mean, this girl must be something if you're actually making an effort for once."

Luckily I don't have the chance to reply to that because the elevator doors open and Taylor announces the arrival of Miss Kavanagh. She walks straight over to me and shakes my hand firmly.

"Mr Grey, it's nice to finally meet you. Firstly I would like to thank you for everything you have done for Ana and I and we accept your invitation to dinner tonight."

"So you're my date for tonight?" Elliot steps out from the bathroom where he was hiding.

"I erm, you're Mr Grey's brother?"

"Elliot Grey, the one and only,"

She stares at him and I see something in Elliot's eyes that I think is a little more than lust but maybe I'm mistaken.

"Elliot you have to leave, some of us have work to do."

"Sure thing little bro, laters."

I walk round to my desk and gesture for Miss Kavanagh to take a seat opposite me. The interview doesn't take long but I am thankful when it's over. I answered the questions as fully as I could but some were too personal for my liking. I look at my watch and see that I still have five hours before I can see Anastasia again. I log on to the company's Twitter account and see that someone followed Anastasia's personal account; I decide to take a quick look. An hour later I have read her most recent tweets and found a handful of selfies that she posted but most of her tweets are about books or places that she wants to visit. I try to distract myself with work for another couple of hours before I head home where Elliot is probably pigging out and watching TV.

*6:30pm*

We are about to leave the apartment to go and pick up Anastasia and Kate and even Elliot seemed a little nervous as we set off to the hotel. We decided that for privacy we would pick them up in separate cars but I think Elliot only agreed because he gets to try out my new Audi Spyder. Taylor pulls up outside the entrance to the hotel and goes to the reception desk to have them call the girls down. I look at my hands as I anxiously wait to see my Anastasia again. I see Taylor at the top of the steps and let myself out of the car to greet Anastasia but I almost fall out of the car as I catch sight of her. My memories and dreams of her don't do her any justice. She is wearing a tight, fitted plum colour dress, simple black heels, her hair is in loose curls and she is wearing subtle makeup but she doesn't need it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kate practically throw herself into Elliot's arms as he greets her. Anastasia is a little slower making her way down the steps and I am so impatient that I walk forwards to meet her.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful."

She looks at her feet and blushes, "Thank you, you look good too."

I take her hand and guide her into the car. She slides over to the other side but never lets go of my hand. We head to one of the quieter restaurants just out of the centre of the city but I booked a private room anyway incase there are any paparazzi lurking around. Even though this was supposed to be a double date I only have eyes for Ana and Elliot is completely focused on Kate. They only make it through two courses before deciding to call it a night because they both suddenly became very 'tired'. That left Ana and I alone for the first time in a week and the second we were alone the atmosphere in the room definitely shifted.

"How are you Anastasia?"

"I'm okay, I am a little tired though I've been working on a lot lately."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well I haven't told anyone yet but I was thinking of moving out to Seattle once I graduate. You remember I told you about my parents living out there? I miss them and Seattle has some great opportunities for publishing."

"So you'll be leaving soon?" I ask and try to keep any hint of emotion from my voice.

"Not that I'm not grateful for everything your company has done for me with my internship but, yes. I'm sorry Christian."

"I can't believe it! After everything I have done for you and you're going to leave my company without warning?"

"Christian you know I would never…" she starts but I cut her off.

"Relax Ana, I'm joking. I think it's wonderful that you're thinking about your next career move."

"You bastard! But that means I won't get to see you any more," she says and looks at me with such sad eyes. I am about to reply when she continues,

"Better make tonight count then," and with that launches herself at me, straddling me.

"Anastasia how much have you had to drink tonight? I thought we only had a couple of glasses of wine with dinner?"

"Kate and I did a few shots at the hotel, to settle our nerves."

I snap back into reality and remember that she is straddling me and her dress has begun to ride up her thighs.

"Anastasia"

"Christian shush."

And with that her hands gently cup my face and she brings her face closer to mine to kiss me. I respond and take control of the kiss and what started as a soft, slow kiss quickly turned into a passionate on with her hands fisting my hair, pulling me closer and her grinding against me. _I have to stop this._

"Anastasia stop. You've had too much to drink. Let's get you back to the hotel."

I take her hand and she obediently follows me to the car where, instead of moving across to her side like earlier, she curls up in my lap and buries herself against my chest. I wait for the inevitable darkness to wash over me, but it doesn't. I gently stroke her hair as her breathing becomes deeper and as much as I would love to watch her sleep, we have arrived at the hotel. I pick her up and carry her into through the lobby and to the elevator. I look through her purse to find the hotel keycard to let us into the room. I expect to find my brother and Kate there but I am met by silence. I carry Ana over to her bed and put the duvet over her before quickly texting Elliot to tell him to let Kate know that Ana is safe and we are at the hotel together. I take off my jacket and shoes and get into bed next to Ana to reply to some emails I didn't get round to earlier that day. After a couple of hours she begins to wake up and she looks up at me with sleepy, confused eyes.

"Hello beautiful"

 **Ana POV**

 _Oh my God I can't believe that happened!_ Christian has just filled me in on the events of the past couple of hours and I am never drinking again. I didn't realise that I had actually drank that much but after a nap to sleep a little bit of the alcohol off I am definitely feeling better. Waking up next to him was a bit of a shock but once I got over my initial embarrassment it was actually a pleasant feeling.

"I should probably get going then now that I know you're okay."

"No, stay. Kate probably won't be back until the morning and I don't want to be here by myself."

"Okay. You want to tell me more about your plans to move?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"My brother currently lives in Seattle and I'm not sure about my family moving out there but my sister wants to. I was considering expanding my business over there too. New York is my goal but Seattle is a starting point and it always helps if you know at least one person in a new city."

We spend the next few hours talking about anything and everything and I find myself laughing and enjoying myself more than I ever have on any date. I check my phone when I hear a notification and realise what time it is.

"Shit it's almost 5am you must have a busy day tomorrow I'm sorry I kept you awake so long Christian."

"Don't apologise Ana, I had fun," he says and a hint of confusion crosses his face briefly before he smiles again.

"I can sleep on the sofa if you want?"

"No it's okay I'll just go to the bathroom to change."

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror to check my appearance which surprisingly isn't too bad. I peel off the dress I've been wearing all night and look around then I realise that my pyjamas are still in my bedroom, with Christian. I could take the sensible option and cover myself with the dress but I am wearing black lace matching bra and panties that I bought earlier and I don't know when I will get the chance to show them off again. I walk into the room with the intention of getting my pyjamas but when Christian looks up and meets my gaze I freeze in the doorway. There is a hunger in his eyes that I've never seen before and it is hot.

"Anastasia what are you doing?" he asks in a voice which is so low he practically growls at me.

"I…I forgot to take a change of clothes in there with me," I stutter.

I feel his eyes on me as I walk across the room then make yet another irresponsible decision, I climb back into bed.

"Oh Ana," is the last thing I hear before he is on top of me, kissing me. After the moment of shock passes, I respond to his kiss, our mouths moving in perfect sync as if we've done this a million times before. I feel him growing hard against me so I move my hips up to be as close to him as possible, to feel him as much as possible. All too soon the moment is over and he rolls off me and back to his side of the bed again.

"Anastasia I want this, dear God I want this, but I want to do it my way. It's been a long night, you should sleep."

"I'm so confused."

"Me too baby, me too."

I pull the duvet up around my shoulders and fall into a deep sleep. _What are you hiding Grey? What's your secret?_

 _ **A/N: What do you guys think of the story so far? I'm trying to stay as true to the books as possible but adding my own twist. This chapter is set before Christmas but the next update (Valentine's Day) will be in present time with a short flashback of what happened between September and now. Also, I started watching Once Upon A Time and Jamie is as hot and adorable as ever! As always please review/favourite/follow/spread the word and enjoy! Becca x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana POV**

*19th February 2016*

It has been a whirlwind few months to say the least. I have continued working for Sharon as much as possible but it is getting more difficult with final exams looming. The morning after dinner with Kate and Elliot wasn't awkward at all and we spent the rest of the morning together until it was time for us to catch the train home. We managed to see each other for a day in January and go out to dinner but Christian has been busy flying to Seattle frequently in hope of expanding his company. The topic of sex hasn't come up yet but I know he wants it as much as I do but he hasn't said anything yet. _Should I be the one to make the first move?_ Before I can overthink it anymore I am broken out of my daydream by the shuffling of chairs, signalling that the lecture is over. I hurry back to the house to grab my bag and a spoonful of yoghurt before I leave for the train station. Christian and I didn't have the chance to celebrate Valentine's Day last weekend because I was studying for exams and he was considerate enough to give me space so I could study but that didn't stop him sending a huge bouquet of roses to my house. I brought my books with me to study on the train and just as I finish writing notes on the final section of _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_ the train pulls into the station and I see him. Our eyes lock and I scramble off the train to run to him. He envelopes me in his arms and leans down to kiss me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I've missed you"

"Me too, I'm sorry about last weekend by the way. I've never done the hearts and flowers thing before."

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter. Come, we have a lot to talk about this weekend, ready to go home?"

He picks up my bag and reaches his hand out to me which I gladly take. _Home? That must mean we're finally going to his place._

We pull up outside one of the most beautiful, and expensive looking, buildings I have ever seen in my life.

"Wow," my voice is barely above a whisper. Taylor opens the door for us and leads us to the elevator up to the penthouse. I can feel his eyes on me the whole way up and I feel the electricity between us. If it weren't for Taylor he would probably take me right here and now, I know he can feel it too. I sneak a glance up at him through my eyelashes and he catches my eye and winks at me. _Oh my, that Christian Grey wink._ Luckily we reach his apartment before the air gets too thick and he takes my hand as we step out into the lobby. The apartment is very open plan with a kitchen and dining room to the left, directly in front of is a living room with a large grey, horseshoe shaped sofa and floor to ceiling windows with a view over London. To the right is a corridor with three doors which are all closed and curiosity takes over me. I am about to ask for a tour but Christian speaks first.

"I was thinking we could have dinner first then I can give you a tour of the apartment, we have all weekend but you can leave whenever you want."

"Christian I am quite happy here so I don't think I'll be wanting to leave tonight unless you want me to. Dinner sounds good though, I'm starving!"

"Taylor can take your bag and coat. I'd like you to meet someone, this is Gail Jones. She's my housekeeper and the best chef around."

"Nice to meet you Miss Steele."

"Likewise."

"Is there anything specific that you'd like for dinner?" She directs the question at both of us.

"I think you should choose Ana."

"Erm, well I've had a long day I could use some comfort food. I know it seems childish but can we can Mac and Cheese with garlic bread?" Christian stares and me and Mrs Jones looks a little shocked but smiles.

"Of course," she says and returns to the kitchen.

"Why are you looking at me like that Christian?"

"It's one of my favourites, how did you know?"

"I didn't I just want a relaxing evening with you after a difficult week and it's one of my favourite foods to eat while I snuggle up in blankets and watch a movie. I don't know why I'm babbling on at you, you're still my boss I shouldn't even be seeing you."

"Anastasia stop. I know you still work for me but we don't work together directly and you'll be leaving your internship soon so that shouldn't jeopardise our personal relationship with each other."

"Okay…can I have an apartment tour while we wait for dinner? Do you have any movies?"

"Yes and yes. After you m'lady," he gestures to the corridor on the right and I giggle at his gesture as I walk down the corridor ahead of him.

"So you saw the kitchen, dining room and living room from the lobby so in this corridor we have my bedroom, my office and a media room."

His bedroom is very manly but I don't see much of his personality, just a lot of dark colours and intricate design. He doesn't give me much chance to have a look around, I guess it's because someone's bedroom is probably the most private room in their house. His office has a similar theme to the rest of the apartment which is a lot of dark mahogany and marbled flooring. His media room I am insanely jealous of. He has a corner sofa with an ottoman filling the gap in the middle, creating a sort of giant bed which faces a half – size cinema screen. Underneath I see an Xbox, PlayStation, Wii and DVD player. He takes my hand and leads me back down the corridor to head upstairs.

"I have to say, I am in love with your playroom!"

He freezes and drops my hand.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love your playroom. You know, the room with your Xbox and stuff." He visibly relaxes and takes my hand again.

"Oh, yeah, my brother is jealous of the media room too."

 _What was that all about?_

The apartment is a lot bigger than I originally thought. Upstairs there is a gym, two guest bedrooms and one room which we walked straight past and Christian didn't even look at, if anything he seemed to walk faster past that room. He points out a bathroom to the left of the lobby before leading me through the kitchen and into yet another section of the apartment.

"This is the staff living apartment. I figured it makes sense since Gail is here every day and Taylor is around most of the time so he has his own office which is adjacent to the security office, there are security cameras throughout the apartment so this is where they can be monitored. The staff also have a kitchen and living room to share but their own en suite bedrooms at either side of the living room."

"This place is huge."

"I look after my staff as much as I can, they do a lot for me."

"It's a great place Christian, I love it."

"You said you've had a long week, do you want to eat at the dining table or in the living room or media room so we can watch a movie?"

"The living room? I want to look out over the city."

"Whatever you want Anastasia."

I look up at him as he says those words and somehow I feel like they have more meaning to them than just letting me choose where we eat. I decide against questioning him though as Gail interrupts us at that moment.

"I've served dinner Sir, it's on the breakfast bar."

"Thank you so much Gail, I don't think we'll need anything else tonight so you can take the evening off."

"Thank you Mr Grey."

She leaves us alone in the kitchen and carry the food into the living room and place it on the coffee table.

"Hold on a second," he says before sprinting off in the direction of his bedroom. He returns a moment later with a fluffy grey blanket and drapes it over us, leaning back so that I can rest against him. He turns on the TV and hands the remote over to me.

"You're in charge Ana."

"Mr Grey I had you down as the ultimate control freak and yet you're letting me have control of the TV remote, I'm impressed."

I switch to TLC to watch some bullshit reality show that I can laugh at. We have watch a couple of episodes of _Extreme Couponing_ in comfortable silence while we eat so I decide to take a quick glance at Christian and I'm surprised to see he is actually watching the show. Then he notices me watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't have you down as a fan of this sort of stuff."

"I have never seen this before in my life but I like relaxing with you so I guess I'll suffer."

"You love it really, don't lie." I feel him chuckle and we fall into a comfortable silence once more as I feel myself getting sleepy.

 **Christian POV**

I had every intention of showing Ana the playroom tonight but when she told me about the busy week she's had I thought better of it. In every other case I haven't been bothered how tired the girl was or how busy her week had been but with Ana it's different. Everything is different with her. She catches me off guard constantly and I have to admit that 'snuggling' on the sofa with her this evening has been very comforting and relaxing which isn't something I'm used to. _Could we have a relationship?_ Who am I kidding? BDSM is what I need, it's my coping mechanism, it's my therapy. I look down at Ana and see that she has fallen asleep on me. I'll let her sleep. _Tomorrow the games begin._

 **Ana POV**

I woke up on the sofa under a blanket and on top of Christian. _Hmm, not a bad way to wake up._ We spent most of the morning watching cartoons before Christian said that he had some paperwork to sort out and that I could use one of the guest rooms to shower and change. He showed me into the room next to the one that we didn't go into yesterday. As soon as he left and I heard him walk down the stairs I timidly tip toed over to the mystery door and tried the handle but it was locked. _It's driving me insane not knowing what is behind that door!_ I feel refreshed after I change into clean clothes and head to Christian's office. I knock on the door in case he is on an important call or something.

"Come in."

"I wondered what you wanted to do today, it looks really nice outside we could go for a walk and grab some lunch?"

"Sounds good, I'll grab a jacket." We head out and walk around Hyde Park for an hour or so before we get cold and walk back to his apartment via Harrods.

"Do you mind? Apparently they have some great new art just in this week and I haven't had a chance to look yet?"

"Not at all. I love interior design."

"Good, you can help me choose." _Me choose art?!_ I know how much this stuff costs and even I don't trust my own judgment sometimes. It doesn't take long before something has caught my eye and Christian doesn't ask twice before he buys it. Before we leave, however, he catches sight of the gadgets. I roll my eyes at him. Thankfully he doesn't take long to look around but I think he was tempted by the hover-boards. I also catch him glancing over at the Tiffany  & Co section of the jewellery floor and pick up the pace a little before something catches his eye. _Honestly his impulse shopping is worse than mine!_

As we get closer to his apartment he seems to tense up and get nervous. When we are inside he tells me to wait for him outside his office while he gets some paperwork. I watch him as he walks over to the dining table to place what looks like a contract on there and motions for me to follow him upstairs. We head towards the mystery door and he takes a key out of his pocket. _Finally!_

"Anastasia remember what I said yesterday, you can leave at any time."

"Just open the door Christian."

His hands are shaking a little as he places his hand on the handle and pushes it down. I don't look or step into the room until he turns the light on and then turns to look at me. My gaze is still at the floor until I am inside but once I look up I cannot hide my reaction.

"What the fuck?!"

I walk around the room. Canes, whips and handcuffs, oh my! The room is a sensual, deep red which is surprisingly calming. In the centre, dominating the room, is a four poster bed with satin sheets and opposite is a red leather chester sofa.

"Anastasia please say something."

"You're a sadist?"

"I'm a dominant."

"So you do this to women or women do this to you?"

"I do this to women, women who want me to?"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Come, we'll sit at the dining table and talk over the contract I have ready for you."

"Sure, okay."

I follow him numbly downstairs and sit at the table. He explains the contract in great detail I'm sure but I can't concentrate on anything. I walk over to the fridge to get a bottle of water and sit on the steps from that lead from the lobby down to the living room.

"What do you think Ana?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's start with a simple question, when you've had sex before was there anything that you liked or didn't like?"

"I don't know, I've never…" I trail off without finishing the sentence and he looks at me in disbelief.

"You've don't other stuff though, right?"

I stay silent and look down at my hands.

"Anastasia are you a virgin?"

Again I stay silent but look up to meet his gaze and that is all the answer he needs.

"But you're so beautiful, men must throw themselves at you."

"Never any that I've wanted."

He leans forwards to kiss me before standing up and extending his hand to me which I take without thinking. He begins walking down the corridor to his bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"To rectify the situation."

"I'm a situation? What does that mean?"

He stops walking and picks me up bridal style to carry me the rest of the way to his room. _Oh my._

 ** _AN: Sorry to leave on that little bit of a cliffhanger but we all know what's *ahem* coming;) next chapter! I am trying to stay to the books as much as possible which includes borrowing a couple of lines here and there so I hope you don't mind. What would you guys think about a chapter made up of different character's POV (eg. Taylor, Gail, Ros...) let me know. As always thank you so much for your support and please favourite/follow/review/spread the word and enjoy! B x_**


End file.
